


words as weapons

by writingdice



Series: 50 followers Tumblr Giveaway Prizes [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Implied/Referenced Prostitution, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 04:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingdice/pseuds/writingdice
Summary: Soulmate AU. The name of your soulmate is written like a tattoo on your body and only appears once you’re of age. Stan was only 17 when he was disowned by his father.





	words as weapons

**Author's Note:**

> this is @jeannakirschtein.tumblr.com prize for being one of the winners on my 50 followers fic giveaway.

Growing up was more than just maturing, it was the wait to know the identity of your soulmate. 

Movies made it appear so easy, so romantic; and textbooks made it appear so bleak and boring. But reality was more of an itch at the back of your brain, a curious question that would take years to reach an answer.

Ford was more excited about the idea of soulmates than Stan. He was curious about the how and why, and giddy about someone understanding and accepting him.

Stan didn’t want to know who his soulmate was. The very concept of it terrified him; what if he was stuck with someone who didn’t like boxing or who thought he was gross because of the things he liked? What if his soulmate turned out to be the old lady who liked to pinch his cheeks or even worse Crampleter?

Ma told him over and over again to have faith on who his soulmate would be and to stop being so pessimistic, but he couldn’t help it…

What if his soulmate tried to stop him from becoming a treasure hunter with Ford? What if they didn’t like having ice cream for dinner or prefered oatmeal cookies over chocolate chip?

He just wanted to be with his brother forever. Deep inside of him he kept wishing that he was Ford’s soulmate so that they would always be together.

* * *

 

“Stanley Pines”, the teacher slammed his ruler on his desk, startling him from his absent-minded doodling.

“Pay up attention, boy. It’s important to know these things about soulmate bonds so you can find your soulmate when the time comes”, he looked down at him with a disapproving frown.

“What if I don’t wanna know who my soulmate is?”, Stan lifted up his chin in defiance. His classmates muttered and stared at him.

“I’d say, whoever your soulmate is will probably wish for the same when they meet ya”, the teacher replied and the class erupted in laughter. Stan flushed with anger and humilliation.

* * *

 

After he was cast away by his own family, the wait for his soulmate was a torture. Even if he had wanted to know who they were… Who would ever want a homeless and useless idiot like him as their soulmate?

But his soulmate was the only thing he had left…

Maybe they would be compassionate and give him a new home. They’ll help him get a nice job. Together they would form a family again.

When in the morning of his 18th birthday he woke up with “Stanford Pines” tattooed on the right side of his back, he felt justified in collapsing into a sobbing mess.

* * *

 

People looked for prostitutes without names because they were “unclaimed”. Many faked having no name for the sake of making money.

An old woman who had been on the bussiness for a long while teached him how to use make up to cover it up.

“Y’know… Like this, I almost feel young again”, Stan looked at his back with a mirror. It was as if there had never been anything there.

“Kid, you’re 25″, she exhaled the smoke of her cigarrette and watched him with a strange expression on her face.

“I know”, Stan changed clothes and went out looking for customers.

* * *

 

Night was falling and he was on his way to Gravity Falls. Stan’s body ached for warmth and rest, but he didn’t want to pull over on such a secluded road.

He wondered what his brother could possibly want from him. His heart throbbing with panic and desire to finally see him.

To finally be with his soulmate.

* * *

 

Hot searing pain. A blood curdling scream. Something vanishing from his skin and being replaced by something else.

His brother disappearing in the portal, leaving him behind with his journal and a pair of glasses. Sleepless nights full of guilt and trying in vain to repair a machine he could not understand.

Lonely nights spent studying, trying to get him back. Working, always working trying to fix his mistakes. The kind of life he has ever known.

A name that is no longer there. A mark, a scar that takes its place instead and reminds him of what he has lost. 


End file.
